Soul Eater's Fantasy Factory
by Bubbly Noelephant
Summary: ROB DYRDECKS FANTASY FACTORY AU. Soul is a world famous skateboarder with a hellaload of money. He uses it for what ever he or his girlfriend Maka wants. With their friends, Liz, Patty, Star, Tsubaki, and Kidd, they live like nobody's watching. Follow their crazy adventures with pageants, buttcheeks, T-rexes, bulldogs, strippers, skateboards, Wishes, pranks, oh my! NEVER ENDING!
1. The Pageant and The Buttcheek

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

My story is a simple one.

When I was six years old, I picked up a skateboard for the first time.

My best friend supported me for all the time I was still practicing at skateparks. I entered my first composition when I was 11. 5 years after that I asked her to be my girlfriend. She agreed. I was almost killed when I told her overprotective dad. And when I say over protective,

Jesus,

I am not kidding.

Now, I'm 22. I'm a world famous skater. You may have heard of me.

Soul 'Eater'

Ring a bell?

I thought so.

Once you arrive, there's no going back.

_Welcome to the Fantasy Factory._

* * *

I was riding my skateboard with my friend Black*Star.

"It's impossible Soul. ONLY A GOD COULD PULL SOMETHING LIKE THAT OFF! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He shouts.

"Yes I can Star. I've done it before, right Mak?" I called my girlfriend Maka, Mak for some reason that I never understood. She walked by holding her bulldog Azusa as she spoke.

"Don't hurt yourself. Again." She says as she sits on the top of a 50 foot tall ramp both animals in her lap. I point my finger at her.

"Hey! That was only once... mabie twice. Anyway, Star. A thousand says I can." I say. He just crosses his arms and nods. I was about to skateboard into a tub full of foam cubes after skating a 40 foot tall ramp into them. I start. I speed up and jump into the foam cubes. I see Star blink. I smirk and jump out of the cubes. I hold my hand out and smirk at Black*Star.

"Thousand please." I say victoriously. He just runs away. I smirk at Maka. She just looks at me. I look back at the Mustang parked not to far away. Then back at her.

"Wanna ride?" She nods and hops down. She gets into the passanger seat and I get in the driver's seat. I rev the engine as she clutches for dear life to her seat as I speed up a ramp. She screams. After various more screams and tricks I stop. I look back at her. She was out of breath.

"Never.. do that... again." She pants and looks at me. I smirk at her and open the door.

"Well, no can do. This is what everyone calls the Fantasy Factory. Also, I know you love it." I say. She gets out as we walk to the normal part of the house. She hops onto the kitchen counter as I get a Monster out of the frige. I toss her one as we talk for awhile when a tall blonde walks in. I look at her with red eyes. Not contacts, real red eyes with silver blonde hair.

Yeah, I'm albino.

"Oh, by the way, Mak, you're in a pagent." I say and take a sip of my drink. She does a siptake at me and looks at me.

"What?!" She shouts. I just laugh and smirk at her.

"So is Patty. We have a little bet with this. Whoever looses has to take a picture next to Star's buttcheek." I say. She just kicks me.

"Cheek to cheek?" She asks.

"Cheek to cheek." I clairify rubbing my shin in the prosses. She just growls at me.

"C'mon. We have a meeting." I say. She hops off the counter and follows me to the Fantasy Factory meeting room. I say to report there over the speaker. In 2 minutes everyone's there. Maka was on my lap as I spoke lounging over the couch and Maka lounging over me.

"Alright my children, Star who I would like to point out owes me a thousand dollars, have a bet. Patty and Maka are in a pageant. And whoever loses has to take a picture next to Star's buttcheek. Cheek to cheek." Maka glares at me, I just smirk.

"That is all." I say everyone leaves. Maka tries to get up but I grab her wrist and raise a brow.

"Where do you think your going?" I ask.

"To my room. It's 1 in the morning. I'm tired." She says. I get up with her. Her room was pretty cool. On one wall it had her name in purple graffiti on one wall. a transparent wall on the otherside over looking the Fantasy Factory.

"I wanna sleep with you." I insist. She sighs.

"It's the safest thing you'll ever do in your life." She says. I laugh and walk behind her. Azusa catching up to us as I close up the Fantasy Factory. I already se Maka undressing through the transpartent windows. (What? It's not like anyone else lives here..) We already broke her hymen so I really didn't matter as I got into bed with her as she got into bed in my clothes that I never wear. I look at her forest green eyes and brush her ash blonde bangs out of her face.

When I woke up. Maka was still asleep.

Perfect.

I snuck out of her bed making sure not to wake her up.

I sneak out to the ramp closest to Maka's room. I skate up to it with a bullhorn and shout.

"PAGEANT DAY ANGEL!"

She shoots out of bed. She glares at me.

"Come on Sleeping Beauty! ITS PAGEANT DAY!" I shout as I make my way back up the ramp. She trudges out of bed.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." I go to my room and come out in Eater shoes, Eater flatbill hat, Eater everything. I had my own line of clothes. I grab Maka's pageant dress and I walk out to her in a tshirt and jeans.

"C'mon Mak. KIDD!" I shout. I hear over the loud speaker.

"The car's outside." He says calmly. I walk with Maka out to the Hummer truck and we both get in. She notices the thing in my hand.

"What's that Soul?" She asks.

"Oh, I have to get my fathering voice ready." I say. I inhale the helium from the balloon.

"Alright. Now, no stress, but if you mess this up, I will kill your family." I say. My voice deeper than it was before. She laughs so hard.

AFTER THE PAGEANT

"And... the first runner up is.. Maka Albarn in the 18 to 25 division!" Everyone claps. Patty ended up winning. I ask for the microphone and the lady gladly gave it to me.

"Everyone, these two girls, Maka and Patty, where apart of a bet that whoever loses, had to take a picture next to this guys buttcheek." I say pointing to Black*Star. Everyone laughs and files out of the building.

When we got home, Star's ass was ready. I kneel in front of it. Ready with the camera.

"C'mon Mak. You lost the bet." I say.

"I don't wanna!" She complains. I smirk.

"Maka, you lost the bet." I say. She sighs and gets next to it. After a couple of pictures, and laughs. Maka decided to skate a little. She didn't skate as much as me. But she did.

We stayed like that for awhile

**Lemme know what you guys thought! REVIEW!**


	2. The Tarzan Call and Make-A -Wish

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

It was another day at the factory. I was skating with Maka when my recseptionist Liz walked onto the park.

"Hey, Soul?" She asks. I hop off my board and grabs the phone she gave to me.

"Hello?" I ask. A guy voice fills my ears.

"Hello, is the Soul Eater?" He asks. I smirk and put it on speaker as Maka comes up next to me.

"Yeah." I say.

"Well, this is the Make-A-Wish foundation. 200 kids asked for their wish to be to meet you." He says. I smirk and wrap an arm around Maka. He continues speaking as Maka's head snuggles against my shoulder.

"I would love to." I say. He gives me the adress and time. We say our goodbyes and hang up. I turn to Maka and peck her on the lips.

"I think it's nice what your doing." She says. I smirk and ask her to follow me to my office. She down at the seat in front of me. I walk behind my desk and stand there with my hands supporting me on the table.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! IT WAS ALL STAR1 I SWEAR!" She insists. I laugh and cut her from her continuous babbling.

"Your not in trouble Mak. I just relized something, that's all." I say. She sighs of relief.

"We haven't gone on a date in awhile. Yes?" I ask. She simply nods her head.

"I wanna take you out somewhere tonight. How does that sound?" I ask. She nods and smiles. I take a seat in chair made of skateboards and start typing on my computer. Maka just watching me. I look at her with duh face.

"Shoo my child. I have work to do." She just rolls her eyes as she walks out. Azusa still next to her chair.

"Love you!" I shout. She just smiles back at me. I look down at Azusa.

"Well? Shoo." He just growls and goes to look for Maka. Azusa and I sometimes have our,... what is the word I'm looking for here? Difficulties.. I guess that's the word I'm looking for. Yeah, difficulties.

It was date time. I wore my usual attire as did Maka. She knew I didn't like her all fancy. Witch was all good with her because she didn't like to anyway. She hopped on the back of my motorcycle and we sped of to a place we haven't been to in a long time. When we stopped, I looked back at Maka. She was smiling.

"I can't believe you remembered this place, we haven't been here in years." She says. It still looked all the same. I toss her a bag full of new clothes as she goes behind a bunch of tress to change as I strip down to my boxers. And no, for all you porn fans this IS NOT porn. Sorry for your loss. Maka reappers in a bikini her arms crossed and she was blushing.

"You really had to choose this one?" She asks. I smirk and scoop her up and take her to the rope that over looked a lake.

"I think you look good in it." She just huffs and rolls her eyes as I climb the tree with her to get to the rope. She always wants to go first. So I hand her this rope and she swings down the lake doing the Tarzan call. She jumps from 50 feet into water. I grab the rope after she resurfaces and go down inches away from her. I brush my bangs back with both hands. She just mimcks me and i take her and lightly toss her into the lake, not enough to hurt her obviously. She resurfaces and laughs. She swims back over to me as I pick her up. I notice a nearby cliff and I take her there. I pick her up by the waist.

"AH NAJHETNA LALA NAJESIBABA!" (If you are just saring at the screen like dafauq. That was the Lion King) She laughs as I let her go. She walks backwards and runs forwards jumping off the cliff into the water in a bellyflop. She resurfaces and looks up at me.

"Ow." I laugh and do the same thing she did. I resurface right next to her and smirk.

"It didn't hurt me." I say. She comes closer to me.

"Yeah, because you have that Iron Man suit strength worth of muscle under this." She says. Pointing at my skin. I just smirk at her. After we had a full on splash fight. I could tell Maka was getting sleepy because it was 2 am. I scooped her up and wrapped her in a towel as she got onto my bike. I sped off the the factory.

MORNING

When I woke up I looked on my phone and relized it was Make-A-Wish day. I run outside to my doorstep and see a box from a printing company. I run to the kitchen get a knife and run to my office with said objects. I rip the package open and pump my fist up in the air in victory. I was glad they came in time. I run to Maka's room to see herself already in her clothes streightening her hair. (She really had wavy hair but she didn't like it). I tap on her glass door and she walks over and looks at me. I made sure she had a wireless streightener eventhrough she said it wasn't necesary. I mouth Make-A-Wish day stuff. She had no idea what I was talking about but nodded.

I rip open the box as Maka comes in. She sits in her chair and looks at me like 'what did you do?' I laugh and take one of the contents out of the box. I hold it out to her.

"I want each kid to have something that none of their friends are gonna have. They can say- Hey, I got a Soul Eater board that's one in 200." She smiles and gets up from her chair to hug me. The skateboards had my logo on it with graphics of all of my friends animated on it (for those of you who remember wild grinders, that's what they look like) and yes, even Azusa was on it.

"This is nice. They're gonna love it." She says.

"Oh, and I made sure I didn't forget about you." I say as I take a hand to venture under my desk until I find what I was looking for. I pop the flatbill hat on her head. She takes it off as she looks at it while combing the flyaway back into her head. I got her a custom made hat that had her name in blue and black grafitti with roses with thorns surrounding it. She puts it back on her head and hugs me. Nuzzling her head into my shoulder.

"Thank you Soul, I love it." She says. I smirk. I relize we have to get to the Make-A-wish place. I take Maka out to my second Mustang that had a shimmering red paintjob as we got in. Azusa in Maka's lap as she looked out her window petting him. We whent to go pick up Star and company.

When we got there, we got to said room, there was a guy what I beleive is the guy we spoken to on the phone there. We said our hellos as he put Azusa in Maka's arms. He said that everything we needed was inside so we could just go ahead in. We did so and sat down at the front table as kids started to ask us questions.

"What is it like being a pro skater?" A girl asks.

"It's really fun overall, but it can get sort of annoying with actual work and all. But I still love it." I say. A guy says the next question's for Maka.

"What is it like living with Soul?" The guy asks. She bangs her had on the table, the hat only broke her fall *that* much. I smirk and cross my arms as everyone laughs. It's my job to drive her nuts. It's what I do. She lifts her head back up.

"Alright, it's pretty fun. I mean, skating and stuff. But this, this interveiw, is probably the safest thing he has ever done. Ruling sleep out." Everyone laughs. The questions wear on and on. Until autographs with the boards. Everyone sighns their name next to their character. The people got Azusa an inkpad for his paw. So Maka had to sign her's and stamp Azusa's paw. She let people pet him too. I smirked at that. It was a really nice event overall. We let people get pictures with us, a lot of them wanted pictures with either, me, Maka and Azusa, or Star. But, everyone did get pictures. After the event everyone whent their seperate ways, I took Maka out to the car. She massaged her wrist as I drove.

"Damn, my wrist hurts. I hope we do that again. But also where we don't do it again." I laugh and pull into the factory. Azusa walks out with Maka. I spend the rest of the day skating with Maka.


	3. T-Rexes and Maxium

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR MAXIUM**

I was doing work in my office when my friend Tsuabki came in.

"Hey, Soul?" She asks. I look up from my computer.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I want to ask a favor." I raise a brow.

"I want you to help me get onto the cover of Maxium." Maxium was a famous magazine.

"I will. Mabie I won't, tell me why you want to be on the cover of Maxium." I ask.

"Well, I feel like they only have like, girly girls on the covers and I'm a tom-" I cut her off.

"Whoa, whoa. You are a girly girl." I say.

"Am not!" She says, I hold my finger up and speak into the intercom.

"Maka? Could you come here please? Yeah, thanks." In two minutes Maka's there in her usual attire. I point at her.

"That, my raven haired friend, is a tomboy." I say. Maka sighs.

"Is that all I'm here for?" She asks. She crosses her arms. I come up with an idea.

"Tsubaki. In order to prove yourself I want you to do a full 360 in the T-rex down there. Maka's done it. So you can." I say pointing to the factory. It was a white go cart thing that had my logo on it. Her eyes go wide. But she keeps in tact and nods. I walk in front of both girls but I could still hear them.

"What's that? Like, a 360?" She asks Maka. Maka sighs and facepalms.

"A 360 is when you go in a full circle in a car or a vehicle of that kind." She says pointing to the T-rex. When we get down there, I look at Maka.

"Mak, why don't you show Tsuabki how it's done." I ask. She nods and gets in. And revs the engine. She speeds off and does the 360, stops the car and gets out. I smirk and Tsubaki gets in and starts it. She was going really slow so Maka decided to blow out my eardrum.

"360! DO IT!" She shouts.

"I don't wanna break anything!" She says worriedly. I sigh and laugh.

"It's not the end of the world if you do." I say. She finally get it done. I sigh.

"I'll call them up right now." I say. Walking over to my office. Maka following.

"So, what was that?" She asks. Sitting on my desk.

"Tsubaki wnted to be on the cover of Maxium and she said that they only had girly girls on and and she thought she was a tombo-" I was cut off.

"She is a girly girl!" She exclaims.

"Thank you!" I say. I dial up the number and set up the photo shoot.

ONE WEEK LATER

I was sitting with Maka. She got back from the hospital two days ago because she was skating and Star scared the shit out of her and she fell of a 60 foot ramp. She broke an important bone in her spine I think. She now has a back brace. That she has to wear for 2 months. Star was immeadiatley apologizing like crazy I eventually forgave him. I was massaging her shoulders (after insisting to her that she needs it) as she laid in my lap.

"See? I told you you needed this." I say. She smiles and looks up at me. I lightly hit her shoulder a couple of times.

"C'mon. Tsubaki had her photo shoot." I say. She gets up and strightens out her Alice in Wonderland shirt and walks with me to the Factory. Tsubaki was there in a bikini and the photo shoot for Maxium began.

After it was over, it was 4PM and everyone felt tired. So the rest of the day I lounged around with Maka.

**In the end, writers block killed me with a reverse bear trap.**


	4. The Curse of The Ouija Board

****I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!****

Hi, haven't seen you guys for awhile. Miss me? Thought so. Anyway, Maka still had on her backbrace. It's been about a month. So she only had to wear it for one more month.

I had slept in until 12 that day.

Big mistake.

When I wake up I find Maka balancing on the balcony raining of the FF. (Did we go over what that meant? I can't remember.) I heart stopped. I didn't know how to deal with this. Dammit now I sounded like my chef. Anyway, if I yelled, she might fall and I would never forgive myself. No matter how much she tried to persuade me. If I grabbed her from behind she would get startled and fall. So I decided to be a dumbass and-

"MAKA ROSE ALBARN GET DOWN FROM THERE NOW!" I yell from across the building. She almost falls but lands on the safe side with grace. I run over to her and hug her. I grab her shoulders and look at her.

"Maka, you are convincing me that I need to be around you 24/7. Do I need to hire a babysitter for you?" I ask. She shakes her head no and looks down at her feet. I sit down on the floor taking Maka with me. She was in my lap and she was looking at me.

"Hey, why don't we get a little revenge on Black*Star?" I ask. She lights up and nods. I smile down at her. We get a rundown of the plan with the rest of the group. Liz goes shopping with Maka for makeup, and the number 1 thing we need for this.

We go about like it's a normal day. Cause it was. (Just play along)

Late in the afternoon I call a meeting with everyone. Everyone arrives to the conference room.

"So, as you guys know there have been a lot of ghosts around this building that I never believed." I say. Maka perches her legs on the table and crosses her arms looking at me.

"And what made you so convinced? I've never seen anything. Tsu's never seen anything. Kidd's never seen anything. Liz's never seen anything. Patty's never seen anything. Star's never see-" Maka was cut off by Star.

"I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING CUZ EVERYTHING IS AFRAID OF MY GODL-" I cut off Star.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway. I am now a beliver. I saw a ghost at the edge of my bed. And I want to communicate with it using this." I pull out a ouija board from under the table. Maka just scoffs.

"Man, out of all things you've done this takes the cake." She says. I roll my eyes at her.

"Yeah, let's watch you turn into Emma Rose." (For those of you who have seen the Exorsist, you'll get it!) She just rolls her eyes as I get up to turn off the lights. I come back. We all place our hand on the planchette and we spin it around 3 times but don't say the words. We figured Star was too retarded to notice. He was.

"Who is here with us?" I ask.

"A-L-I-C-E" We spell. **(A/N WONDER WHERE I GOT THAT FROM?) **We all agressivley point the planchette towards Maka. Maka was awesome at acting. She looked at us uncharted terror that was never ever found. She gets up just as planned.

"I can't do this I'll be back in a minute. I just need to calm down." I nod at her as she walks away with a flashlight.

We keep agressively pointing it at things. We even made it spell. SATAN and 666. It was funny because Star was getting pale. Just on cue Maka lets out a blood curling scream. We all bolt up and I turn on all the lights to see her awesome makeup and shaking on the ground. 'Possesed'. I run over to her and start shaking her.

"Maka! Maka! Come back! Please!" I scream. Star looks almost terrified. When Black*Star finally moves closer to her the whole room is defly quiet. Star comes close to Maka just to be scared the shit out of by a crying blood Maka screaming like a banchee at him. I almost shit my pants and I knew what was gonna happen. Her screams turned into laughter with everyone else. Star just looked baffled.

"What?" He asks. Maka comes up and wipes the homemade blood off her fingers in her mouth.

"It's icing retard." She says simply. Black*Star looks horrorfied.

"That's for breaking my back." Maka says. Leaning against me. She flipps him off as he gets up to leave.

"You people are asses." He mumbled.

"You deserved it!" I holler back at him while he's backing up and into the street.


	5. Spraypaint Karma

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

**_..._**

**~MAKA~**

I know, my pov for once right?

Anyway, how are you guys? I haven't seen you in awhile. Anyway, a couple months ago, Soul pulled a prank on me where he got shot and was about to go into a coma.

I almost cried.

REVENGE TIME!

...

I violently shook the can of purple spraypaint in my hands as everyone else did the same with their colors.

"You guys ready?" I asked. They all nodded and began spraying a wall with our paint. We where drawing on dicks, cuss words, shit, every profane thing you can think of. Soul was cuckling next to me. They should be coming right about...

"Come out of the alley with your hands where I can see them." Everyone was in on the plan except for Soul. So everyone was walking slowly towards the cops spraypaint high in the air along with our hands.

"How can you not be freaking out?" Soul wisper shouted at me as we continued walking. I just wore a smirk on my face.

"DROP THE WEAPONS!" The cop exclaimed seeing we all had something in our hands. Everyone dropped them in unison except for me.

"Maka, drop it." Soul growled at me.

'I would listen to Sharky miss." The cop reasoned.

'Well, tell me young sir how spraypaint, something made for fun, can be a weapon." I ask casually. The cop just stares at me.

'It is legal LA procedure ma'am. Please put down your weapon."

"Nope. I think I'll keep it." And with that I kept running down the busy streets of Death City, LA. Using up the last of my paint on the sidewalk as I ran. Cop cars chasing after me. I could hear Soul yelling at me to come back.

When me and the cops reached the spot. They ran out and cuffed me. The others catching up. Soul's eyes where the size of dinner plates.

"You know that vandalism is a crime. So is running from a form of law. Do you miss?"

"Yes, sir." I say cockily. They shoved me into the cop car and Soul came running over. I could make out their coversation through the thin glass of the window.

"Please don't take her." Soul begged.

"I'm sorry sir she had two offenses that until paid must say in the LA prison." Soul just slugged over to the curb and sat there with his head in his hands.

"Please, I'll pay anything. Just don't take her away. PLEASE!" Soul started bursting into tears. I sigh and I tell the man in the front of the car to let me out. He does and I walk over to Soul and crouch down in front of him.

'Soul, Soul, look at me." He obliges and I snap the breakaway handcuffs apart right in front of him. He looks like I have three heads.

"Ma,ka how the fu-"

"It was a prank Soul. Revenge to be exact everyone was in on it. The cops are actors that I paid to come and assist me, and I had legal premission to do everything I just did. You decided to convinced me you where shot and almost dead. Think of it like karma." I smile at him. He starts hysterrically cracking up and I smile at him.

"You fucking suck." In between laughs.

"Blame it on yourself. You pulled a prank first." We all had a good laugh...


End file.
